DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description taken from p. 15 of the application) The 1999 conference on "Hematopoietic Neoplasms" will provide a forum for the presentation of the latest and most exciting developments regarding the molecular basis of myeloid and lymphoid leukemias, as well as the Hodgkin's and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. Among the topics covered will be: (1) how fusion proteins generated by chromosomal translocations in hematopoietic neoplasms yield specific abnormalities in mitogenic, apoptotic and differentiation pathways; (2) mechanisms of altered transcriptional regulation in hematopoietic neoplasms, with a particular focus on alterations in histone acetylation and chromatin structure; (3) aberrant phosphorylation in specific leukemias and lymphomas, due to novel kinases generated by chromosomal translocations; (4) data from the use of animal models; (6) Mechanisms of altered apoptosis regulation in hematological malignancies; (7) The impact of the human genome project in investigations hematological malignancies, with an emphasis on functional genomics; (8) recent therapeutic advances based on a molecular understanding of the diseases; e.g., mechanisms of retinoic acid resistance and sensitivity in acute promyelocytic leukemia, use of arsenic trioxide in APL and CLL, immunotherapy and gene therapy approaches. . . .Each of the sessions will be led by outstanding scientists, each of whom have already agreed to participate. Choice of discussion leaders was made on the basis of their scientific merit and demonstrated ability to stimulate productive and well-focused discussions. In cooperation with the chairman of the conference, each discussion leader will choose speakers for individual topics and select additional speakers from the attendees submitting abstracts. In addition to the session chairmen, most of the speakers listed below have also agreed to participate.